


An unexpected Encounter

by dashpr08



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I really want to continue this, I went over the 1000 word limit, I'm Bad At Tagging, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpr08/pseuds/dashpr08
Summary: Angela is a doctor at a hospital. For three years she is able to see a spirit that only the dying can see.Contribution to r/Pharmercy Prompt 'Hospital Encounter'





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this my contribution to r/pharmercy prompt Hospital Encounters. I passed the 1000 word limit buuuuut I couldn't help myself.

Angela walked down the semi-empty hall of the hospital she worked on. Her nose buried in a patient's file. The particular patient she was visiting now had been in a coma for the past eight months. Physically the man was healthy his brain showed activity but he didn’t show any signs of waking up anytime soon which was strange. The case was peculiar but Angela was confident the man will soon recover.

When Angela entered the room and looked at the patient she was spooked to see a figure of a tall woman standing beside the unconscious man. She wore a strange sleeveless robe lined in gold. On her head, she wore a half helmet that looked to be shaped like a wolf. She quickly calmed knowing exactly who it was. She called herself Pharah. A spirit or ghost Angela didn’t know. All that she knew was that she appeared one day three years ago. Only those close dying could see her, and of course Angela for some strange reason.

“Oh just is you.” Angela said with an audible sigh.  She walked over to reading the man’s vitals on the machines. She felt her eyes on her, or at least she thought, it was hard to tell with that mask on. How she saw anything though the helmet was beyond her.

“What? You came to take him away too?” Her tone was a little harsh but she didn't care. This woman, no. She was not a normal woman. She appeared and disappeared like the wind, taking the life of her patients.

“He still clings to life. It is not his time yet.” She hovered her tanned hand over the man. Angela watched her closely. There was a commanding power to her voice. After all, she held the power to take life away. Angela had seen it for herself many times. It should be frightening, seeing a being from a different world take a soul away knowing full well that that person has passed. Yet Pharah looked so peacefully when she did. Once she caught her smiling as she took the soul of a young girl.

“Then why are you here for?” Angela asked noticing he had been staring at the spirit.  She wasn’t translucent as one would expect for a specter. She appeared to be flesh and bones yet Angela refrained herself from touching her out of fear that a single touch to the soft looking skin would kill her.

Pharah raised her head the golden eyes of her helmet looking directly at her. Angela felt a shiver run down spine cutting deep into her naked soul. “I’m here for you Doctor.” She said her tone even.

Mercy grasped her clipboard tightly. _For me? Am I dying today?_   The fear must have being written all over her pale face. Pharah gave a small laugh covering her lips with her fingers. A sound she would have never expect to hear from her.

“No Doctor. You miss interpret me. I'm not here for your soul, nothing like that. I merely wish to talk. If we could go to your office that would be most continent. He needs to rest and our presence here is preventing him from that.”  Pharah looked down at the man a small smile tugged her lips.

Mercy stood there baffled _. If she is not here for my soul, then what is she here for? She said she wanted to talk. Talk about what though?_ Angela's mind was running all the scenarios that could happen in her mind, none of which gave her a definite answer.

“Doctor Ziegler. I can’t spare much time, I am a busy woman.” She said breaking Angela’s train of thought.

“Yes, my office of course.” Angela said anxiously. 

The walk was awkward the nurses and staff greeted her politely blissfully unaware of the being that was silently walking behind her. Once inside her office, she retreated to her desk. Pharah stood in front of her looking around the room.

“Plane. No pictures of friends or family? I knew you were a busy woman but you don’t partake in the joys of life? Sad.” Pharah sounded almost disappointed.  What would a being that takes life away know about the joys of life? Her busy lifestyle left little room for friends let alone a family. She was happy though, her work had saved many lives and she could live with that.

“Didn't you say you were a busy woman? What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“How long has it been Angela? How long have you been able to see me?” She asked taking a seat. The way she used her name took her by surprised.

“About three years now. Why?” Angela replied brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, a nervous habit. 

“In countless millennia doing this duty not once has a healthy human seen me. Only those close to death are able to do that. Yet you. A Doctor, tasked with saving lives is able to see me, why is that I wondered.”

“You’re the soul snatching spirit. You should know.”

“I like your spark, Angela. I am no spirit though.” Pharah laughed but her smile quickly faded as she continued.

 “As I did my duty, I watched you Angela. For three years I watched you save countless lives that would have been doom otherwise. And I finally understand. After three years I know why is it that you are able to see me” Pharah stood from the chair rounding the corner of Angela’s desk. She reached to her helmet slowly taking it off. Angela watched as Pharah's face was slowly revealed to her.

Angela was taken by surprised by how beautiful Pharah was under her mask. Those strange dark eyes with a golden rim around the iris took her breath away. She always imagined something horrendous, how glad she was of being wrong. What stood before her was a beautiful woman. A woman who she felt she knew. Angela stood from her chair reaching to touch her but hesitated. The fear of touching her and dying froze her body. Pharah took her hand and pressed it against her cheek looking deep into her eyes.

 Angela felt the warmth of her skin on her hand. It should have been impossible she was something of a dream yet she was warm, she was alive standing before her in flesh and blood.

“See, I’m not a spirit.” She gave a small smile. A smile that starred an unknown feeling inside Angela.

Angela brushed her thumb on her check still perplexed by Pharah. “What are you?” her voice barely a whisper.

“I really don’t know, all I know is that my duty is to aid the souls of the dying to reach their final resting place. But you are far more interesting Angela. Believe me when I tell you, your duty is to keep me in check.”

Angela took her hand away from her cheek confused by what she said. An uncomfortable coldness quickly took her hand.  

“Keep you in check? What do you mean by that?” she asked confused by her words.

 Pharah looked at her with longing in her eyes. She gently brushed the back of her fingers on her cheek. The touched sending a wave of calm through Angela. “I take life. You, Angela. You give life.”

Angela backed away from Pharah. As soon as she lost contact with her she felt sick. “Are you saying I'm like you? Preposterous” 

“No, you are not like me. Not exactly you are…” Pharah turned looking out the window.

She growled frustrated the golden rims of her eyes turned fiery red. She quickly grabbed her wolf-like helmet she hesitated for a moment before picking it up. She turned to Angela with a saddened look.

“I have to go. Duty calls… But I’ll see you soon Angela.”  She gave her a smile and before the doctor could blink Pharah was gone.

Angela stood there for a few minutes. She clenched the fabric of her shirt just over her heart. Her heart was beating impossibly fast in her chest. She couldn't shake the feeling she had lost something important when Pharah disappeared. Why now? After seeing her face, touching her skin why did she felt like something was missing? Angela was also confused by what she said. _Keep her in check? I give life? What did she mean by that? Why did she leave so quickly?_

So many questions but she was sure she would see Pharah again.


End file.
